Rikkaidai Tenipuri Family Holiday Collection
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Set after 'Rikkaidai Tenipuri Family fic thing'. This will be a collection of oneshots centred around various Holidays. Mothers day, christmas, easter, new years, all of them in no particular order.
1. Mother's Day

**Rikkaidai Tenipuri Family Mothers Day**

Niou:-- Grandmother (Crazy)

Yagyuu:-- Grandfather

Sanada:-- Niou and Yagyuu's son and the father

Marui:-- Sanada's sister

Jackel:-- Marui's very put upon boyfriend she's trying to get to marry her

Yukimura:-- Sanada's new love, who is unfortunately ill. Still a guy, but sooooo the mother.

Yanagi:-- Yukimura's brother

Kirihara:-- Sanada's son and Yukimura's stepson and the most annoying little cutie in the world.

__

Disclaimer: Nope, pretty sure I don't own it.

Somehow that one little story spawned. This is set three months after the end of 'Rikkaidai Tenipuri Family fic thing', which I will finish, and is basically an introduction into the madness of tenipuri family fic. This is a continuation of that madness... Please ignore the spellings. Once I get a hold of a word document programme on my computer that actually works and has a spellcheck I shall check it and repost, but I just wanted to post this. It's not funny... again, my humour sucks.

Akaya didn't know what to do. Today in class they had all be told they would be making cards for their mothers for mothers day on Sunday. Akaya however didn't have a mother anymore, and it seemed a bit stupid to make her a card when she was never going to be able to see it. Which left him confused, because he couldn't outright refuse to make a card or the teacher would get mad and write a report on how bad he was behaving in class again (Grandma Niou always thought the notes in his homework book were hilarious and cut them out to put in a scrap book... there were a lot of pages). But his dad didn't think it was so funny, and Papa-Mura would give him a small disappointed look if he didn't give a good enough excuse for behaving badly.

He was sitting on the small deck out the back, poking at a glob of something he thought might have been one of Grandma's latest posionious cookies she made for visitors when they dropped round. It was hard to come up with a way to get around making a card for his mother, and thinking about it made him a little sad, because even though he always made terrible mothers day cards for his mommy, she had always given him a big hug and a kiss and some chocolate cake, and he'd known he'd made her very happy.

"Akaya?"

Akaya looked up in surprise and smiled a little when he saw it was Papa-Mura. Papa-Mura took a seat on the other side of the glob and smiled in that nice way he had that nearly always made Akaya feel better instantly, only today for some reason it didn't.

"Did something happen at school?" Papa-Mura asked.

Akaya looked at him in even more surprise. How had he known? After a moment he nodded. "The teacher said we're going to make cards this week... for mothers day." he said, giving the glob another poke for good measure.

"Ah." Papa-Mura said. "I don't think your daddy remembered to tell her why you came to live with us. Do you want me to send a note in? You can do something else while everyone is making cards if it upsets you." They didn't talk about Akaya's mother often, after the situation with Akaya soon after he had come to live here, while Seiichi was still in the hospital; after it had finally been explained propourly to him that his mother was dead, and she was never coming back, he had cried solidly for three days, and afterwards seemed ok, but all of them avoided the subject unless Akaya brought it up first.

Akaya shrugged. "It doesn't upset me." he lied. "It's just annoying. I mean, why should I have to make a card when she can't see it?" the glob got a harder poke this time, and Akaa's finger broke through the skin of it and into the gooey centre, which he then proceeded to mess with, drawing random patterns on the deck.

Seiichi stayed silent, waiting.

"But if I don't do it the teacher will be annoyed and send home another note." Akaya huffed.

Seiichi smiled. "I'm sure if I speak to her she'll understand the situation."

Akaya didn't say anything, his eyes fixed on his goo drawing. "Mommy always liked it when I made cards for her."

"Did she?" Seiichi askd quietly.

Akaya nodded. "She used to give me hugs and kisses and chocolate cake and she used to walk round all day smiling." he frowned and looked up. "Do you think she'd be angry if I didn't make her a card?" he asked.

Seiichi considered that statement, it hit just a little too close to home, he cold remember Renji asking him the same thing after their mother had passed on. Granted they had been much older than Akaya when they had lost their mother, but the sentiment was the same. "I don't think she'd be angry if you didn't make her a card. She would understand. After all she's your mother."

Akaya bit his lip and rubbed his nose nervously before he leaned over his drawing, eyes darting around as if someone might overhear. "Do you think she'd be angry if I made a card for someone else?" he asked, a guiltly look in his eyes.

"Like Grandma Niou, or Bunta?" Seiichi asked.

Akaya shook his head. "Like maybe you Papa-Mura..." Akaya trailed off, and taking the look of shock on Papa-Mura's face the wrong way he hastened to explain. "It's just, everyone in school started taking about their mommy's today, and I started thinking about mine, and I sort of thought that you acted a little bit like a mommy... I mean, not like my mommy acted. Sometime's your nicer to me than she was, and sometime's you do stuff and get angry at stuff she didn't. But because Daddy doesn't have a lady to be married to, and I like you better than any lady; except for Grandma Niou and Bunta, I thought that maybe you could be like my mommy, except you'd still be Papa-Mura."

It had been a whirling thought that had plagued him some of the day, but he hadn't really intended to say anything. What if Papa-Mura didn't want to be like a mommy to him, like how his stepfather hadn't wanted to be a real daddy for him?

It took a moment to reign in his surprise at the declaration, not something the male lover of a child's father ever expects to hear. When the surprise faded he found himself smiling, but he met Akaya's gaze seriously and said. "I don't think your mommy would be angry at you if you made a card for me. After all, I am a little like a mother, if you put it that way. But Akaya," he said, very seriously. "I won't be annoyed or angry if you decide you'd rather make your mother a card instead, or if you don't want to make one at all ok?" He made a mental note to call the school and speak to the teacher in the morning to make sure she knew about Akaya's situation.

"Really?" Akaya asked, wide eyed.

Seiichi reached over and ruffled his messy hair, making the little boy scowl. "Really, now, you'd better get inside and clean up, you're all sticky and dirty." before Akaya could start to complain about being made to wash up Seiichi held up a hand. "If you hurry up we might have time to make something really special for desert tonight."

Akaya bounced up. "Something just for us?" he asked, and cheered when Seiichi nodded. "And Bunta can't have any! Even if it's the best chocolate cake in the wole world! And not Grandma Niou, or Grandpa Hiroshi, or Daddy or Jackel... Well, maybe Jackel, cuase he got me my crayon's back after Bunta stole them last week... and maybe daddy too, because he'll do the scary look if he doesn't get any... But definitely not Bunta!" he headed back inside, still muttering over who should get the desert, and who shouldn't.

Seiichi got up, closing his eyes to fight off a sudden wave of dizziyness before brushing the duxt off himself and going back inside as well, already making plans to bake a special treat for Akaya on Sunday, whether he got a card or not.

__

Please review


	2. Christmas Wish

**Rikkaidai Tenipuri Family Christmas Wish**

_I don't know what this is. It wasn't the cute little family Christmas I wanted to write that's for sure. However, it begged to be written. I did say most of these little stories would end up drama or angst. I just can't seem to help it. The Rikkaidai family are just marvellous drama fiends!_

"Uncle Renji?" Akaya called, pausing in the doorway of his uncle's room, a little afraid to go any further in; after all, his uncle could be very scary when he was disturbed from his 'Data'… Akaya often wondered just what this 'data' was, because it was not a word he was familiar with.

Renji looked over at the door from his seat at his desk, it had taken a while for Akaya to call him Uncle, after all, he had not exactly been a huge presence in the boys life up to this point, but it appeared he had been firmly adopted as an uncle soon after mother's day (he had not believed Seiichi when his brother had called him to tell him that Akaya had honoured him as his new mother, he often wondered if his big brother had any male pride).

It was four days before Christmas, so Renji assumed whatever reason had brought Akaya to his door was a seasonal one, probably related to presents and the like. Though the boy threw off his data by looking so very solemn as he stood there, waiting to be allowed in.

"Yes Akaya?" he asked, waving him inside.

Akaya came over and stood beside his chair, looking u at him with a far too serious expression on his face. "Uncle Renji… does Santa exist?" he asked.

It took Renji a moment to respond in a way that would not crush his nephew's hopes, ruthlessly shoving down his percentage proof against such a fact. "Of course he does. Why do you ask?"

Akaya shrugged and looked back towards the door. "Daddy and Papa-Mura are fighting again."

Renji's head turned towards the door, even though he knew he wouldn't hear anything, before he looked back at Akaya. Fighting… Renji stifled a sigh; he knew exactly what they were fighting about, though why that had to do with Santa he couldn't even begin to understand. Children were just far too unpredictable for proper correlation of data.

"If I changed my list to Santa, and asked him to fix Papa-Mura, would he?"

Ah.

For the past month and a half the house had been plagued by the words 'Operation' '50% fail rate' 'continued degeneration if left untreated'. This operation the doctors had mentioned would, if successfully, cure Seiichi of his condition completely, but it was the failure that haunted Genichiro, because Seiichi could live a long life without the operation, but it would not be a wholly full or stress free on, with constant hospital visits and the like. This year had been a good year so far, he had only been hospitalised four times, and of those, only three were extended stays.

Seiichi wanted to take the chance and get the operation. Genichiro was against it. Obviously the two had not been as vigilant as they should have been. Because Akaya had heard these fights.

"I don't think Santa's magic works quite like that Akaya." Renji said feebly.

Akaya looked disappointed and kicked out at the chair leg. "What if I was really good and promised to be really good all next year. Could he do it then?"

Renji shook his head, and heaved a sigh. He reached out and lifted Akaya onto his lap. "Akaya, sometimes there's things that we can't make better by wishing for them. And no matter how much you wish, or how good you are, sometimes it just doesn't work. This is something Seiichi and Genichro need to work out for themselves"

"Daddy thinks Papa-Mura will get better all by himself without the operation. But I don't think he will." Akaya admitted.

"Why's that?" Renji asked, curious.

"Because Papa-Mura gets dizzy a lot, and has lots of headaches, but he doesn't tell anybody. If he was getting better he wouldn't keep having them would he?" Akaya looked up at him, and Renji mutely shook his head, making a mental note to pull his brother aside to find out the extent of what he had been hiding. So much for him doing well. "And beside's Papa-Mura says he should have the operation, and Papa-Mura is always right." Akaya said decisively.

"Genichiro is just worried, because if Seiichi has this operation there is a chance he might not make it." Renji pointed out, as far as he was concerned, Akaya didn't need to be babied and kept protected from everything. After all, it would just make him feel worse later on.

"And then he'll be with my mommy, wherever she went." Akaya said dismissively, having come to terms with death (or so he thought in childish bravado). "But see, that's why I thought asking Santa would be a good idea. But if he can't make it so Papa-Mura gets better without the operation then what can he do?"

Renji hated the curious look on Akaya's face. What could he possibly say? Then he had a brainstorm and he smiled at Akaya. "I have an idea," he said, and Akaya nodded, leaning in, waiting to hear. "How about you ask Santa to speak to Genichro and Seiichi about the operation?"

Akaya frowned as he considered this, but shook his head. "But then daddy would know I wasn't sleeping when I was supposed to!" it was a very real fear, not that Akaya was frightened his father would hurt him anymore, he knew Papa-Mura wouldn't let that happen, and to a certain extent he also trusted his father not to get that angry. But his father was still very much a frightening figure, the one who shouted, and Akaya had never done well with being shouted at really.

"I think in this case Genichro would not be nearly as angry as you think he would." Renji soothed, after all, even Genichro couldn't be angry with the child for being woken up by his and Seiichi's fights. In fact, this might possibly be a turning point in their father/son relationship, and it might just help Genichro realise that Seiichi needed to have the operation. "Now, you be sure when you write to Santa to tell him why you want him to talk to them. Ok?"

Akaya frowned at him. "What do you mean? I can't just ask him to talk to them?" he asked, surprised.

Renji shook his head solemnly. "No, you must tell him why you want him to talk to them, tell him about Seiichi being sicker than everyone thinks he is, tell him how much you want Seiichi to get better, and how you want the fighting to stop. That way Santa will know exactly what to say to them when he speaks to them."

Akaya nodded. "And after Santa talks to them, will Papa-Mura go for the operation and get better?"

"Maybe."

"And Daddy and Papa-Mura will stop fighting?"

"Hopefully." Renji said, he didn't want to promise anything definite in case it didn't work.

Akaya nodded again, squirming around to give Renji a big hug, small arms tightening round his neck. "Thanks Uncle Renji!" Akaya said into his ear, then the boy scrambled off his legs and to the ground, about to dart off, but he stopped. "Uncle Renji? How will I get my letter to Santa?" he asked.

Renji smiled. "How about you give me the letter and I'll make sure Santa gets it personally."

Akaya nodded, happy with that, and darted off back to his room.

Renji shook his head, all thoughts f continuing his work gone now. Seiichi was sicker than any of them had believed. No wonder he was so adamant over having the operation. And why was it that only Akaya who had noticed the signs? Renji stared blankly at the wall, his eyes clouded over in memory. Their mother, his and Seiichi's, had died of the same illness Seiichi had now… Well, no matter, he would be delivering Akaya's letter straight to Genichro and Seiichi when his little nephew gave it to him, this situation would be sorted, and quickly.

He was not about to let Akaya go through what he had, he would not let him lose a second mother figure. It wouldn't be fair.

_I meant to have this uploaded before Christmas… It's been sitting on my comp for weeks and I have just found it again. So, late I'm afraid, but here. I hope you enjoyed. Please review._


End file.
